Saint or Sinner
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: Two demons get restless in hell and decide to make afterlife a little more interresting. They may be able to get mortals to sin but could they tempt the angels themselves. KaiMax RayTyson
1. Prologue

Hello again. I had a crazy dream last night and i've decided to turn it intoa story. Once again its a KaiMax story but its also gonna be a RayTyson fic. Like the summary said, it's about demons and angels so there will be some vaguereferences to chrisianity andI'm saying now that i mean no offense to anyone in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Christianity (could you imagine if i did...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He once sat up there. Watching down on others, laying in the whiteness as he listened to the others singing and playing their golden instruments. But now he gazed up at them and watches them live the life he once had. And the worst part was…he didn't regret a single moment. His contentment of that life was no longer there as he watched, constantly smirking, never unhappy. You see, unlike many people, he had sinned not in his life, but in his afterlife, once he became an angel. He gave into temptation and now, his pure white wings were as red as his eyes. No longer was he an innocent. Now he longed for sin, the one thing that brought him a rush, pleasured him. And because of his late sinning, he was the only demon to have wings, a grand asset in the fires of hell. His job was no longer to protect others, it was to make them sin. But, Kai had his sights set higher. It was far too easy to get humans to sin…no, he wanted a challenge. He was going to make the angels sin. He was going to bring them down here with him. That was his goal, and he _was_ going to achieve it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a short first chapter but i wanted to see what people would think. Please review and the next chapter will introduce the other characters. thanks for readin'!


	2. Introductions

Firstly, i'd like to say thank you to SlippingSanity and Kenzie Jadenwie (both great authors!). secondly, being as dense as i am, i've just realised that i've had a block on anonymous reviews, sorry about that. so if you're not joined with feal free to review any of my stories. now on with the chapter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Kon. Adulterer. And not sorry for it. Lets be honest, who would be. Thousands of women, and men by his records, had thrown themselves at him wanting to please him in every way. This was Kai's right hand man.

"So red, what's the plan?" he sat in the chair, legs dangling over the arm and his head tilted back. He stared at the ponytail he was playing with in his fingers, directing his voice to Kai who sat not so far away. He stared up at the sky in thought. He caught a glimpse of a blonde haired head popping over the edge of a cloud. The blonde had huge eyes and he was talking to someone, smiling. Then, the person came into view. He had midnight blue hair that draped between his wings. He had a wide grin on his face as he looked down at the laying blonde. A smirk crossed Kai's lips. _'Perfect…'_

---

"Tyson!" the blonde walked over to the edge of the cloud. He laid down and watched as the mortals live there lives, smiling brightly at both his friend and the people below.

"Come on Maxie, I was only joking!" he stood beside the angel grinning. Max looked up at him.

"I guess," his attention was directed to the ground again. "So, how'd duty go?" Tyson sat down and sighed.

"Boring" The blonde chuckled.

"You always find it boring!"

"Well that's because I always get handed the old ones. You get the young ones!"

"Look, if it was up to me, I'd swap but it ain't."

"I don't get you sometimes Maxie" the blonde looked at his friend confused. "All of us here are good and look out for everyone but…you are something else! I've never known anyone who _actually_ cares about everyone and everything! You'd do anything as long as people are safe and happy!" Max smiled again looking back down.

"What can I say? I'm a people person!"

"Well you'll be glad to hear you've got duty next!"

"Really?"

"Yep. You've got Michael Parker and guess what..."

"What?"

"He's 19. Another young one!" Max laughed.

"Hey, I guess the big guy just likes me!"

"Max, he likes everyone! I bet you're bribing Matilda aren't you?"

"Ty, we're in heaven, I don't and can't do things like that."

"Yeah, yeah," he laid down, arms folded beneath his head. "I know."

---

"The blonde's called, Max Mizuhara and the other's called Tyson Kinomiya"

"Hmm…" Kai looked up in thought.

"So, are these the targets?" Ray asked.

"Yep. Do you have any details?"

"A few. Tyson is cheerful and always helping others. The only sins he committed as a mortal were playing pranks and occasionally lying. His flaw now is that he gets a bit bored apparently."

"Bored?"

"Yeah, apparently he misses the bad guys in heaven. Weird huh?"

"Defiantly. What about the other one?"

"Ah, blondie. He's squeaky clean. Never sinned. He's always happy and sees the good in everyone. Loves helping people and is on duty next week."

"Interesting…You go do what you want Kon, I'll call you when I've got the whole plan."

"Sure thing. If ya need help, y'know where I am!" he started to walk away before Kai called back to him.

"Ray!"

"Yeah?" he turned round.

"D'you have a preference?" the Chinese boy smiled evilly.

"I'd quite like Kinomiya."

"Right." Ray walked away and left Kai to think. He looked up at the smiling blonde as he thought. How would he get this Max to sin? What could a strong, intimidating, sexy demon do to get this angel to sin? A smirk appeared on Kai's dark face. He'd seduce him of course…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

very short i know but the next chapter will be longer. it'll explain what 'duty' is but if you have any other questions, feel free to ask them. thanks for reading and review please!


	3. First Impressions

Hey everyone. As usual, i thank my reviewers and hope you like the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked casually down the street, the bottom of his jeans scuffing the pavement. The sun shown down strongly on the pale boy, maybe a hoody wasn't such a good idea. The dark blue hood was down and the neck line was low enough for part of his collar bone to be seen. The light blue sleeves were pushed up his arms in the heat. He looked up to the sun again. In was odd, when he was up there, he could only look down and now, when he was on duty, he keeps looking up.

A car zoomed passed past him causing a breeze that ruffled his golden hair. He looked at the various buildings he passed, trying to see a familiar name. _'The Kings Head…where could it be? It's just one lousy pub, how hard could it be to find?'_

Max, being an angel, was on duty for the week. 'Duty' is when the angels get a certain amount of time to go back to earth and help a mortal. They don't choose the mortal and they don't know how long they'll have to be with them. The whole point is to protect the person and make sure they don't give into the temptation of the devil. Max himself had never sinned, which is one of the reasons he became an angel. Not all good people who die become angels, some have to wait till judgement day before they enter heaven, but that's another subject. No, Max never sinned , he had been tempted many a time but he never gave in but even now, now that he's dead and an angel, he feels that he isn't completely sin free.

Max in his life, and still, was gay. For some reason he just didn't find girls attractive in any way but when a guy walked passed, it was a different story. Max knew full well that homosexuality was a sin. Well, him having sex with another guy was a sin, fancying them wasn't. Which is why, when he was hit by a truck at the age of 18, max had died a virgin.

"Umm, excuse me?" it was time he asked directions other wise he'd never get there. The lady stopped and smiled at him. "Hi, do you know where The King's Head is?"

"Yes, just go straight down this street, turn left and it's down that road."

"Thank you." He smiled brightly and carried on walking.

His duty was with a nineteen year old American named Michael Parker. Tonight he was going out with his mates to this pub and that's where Max planned to meet him and befriend him. Sure he had about…four hours before he would get to the pub, but he just wanted to see what this place was like.

"Ah, here we go" Max said to himself and stepped in. He was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, the unmistakable smell of a pub.

He walked in and looked around. Since it was about three in the afternoon, not many people were about. He walked up to the bar and sat down on a stall.

"Hey cutie, what can I get ya?"

"Diet coke please"

"Sure thing sweetie" the barmaid walked off to get his drink and he looked around again. It was a relatively nice place; it had small tables, a pool table and a juke box. "There you go Hun"

"Ta"

Max took a sip and a small frown appeared on his face. _'What the hell am I going to do for four hours!'_

_---_

There was loud talking outside the pub door and about five teenagers came through the door laughing. One of them came up to the bar while the others sat down. He was still smiling to himself as he stood next to Max at the bar.

"Hey Jodie, usual's please." He looked down at the blonde next to him, who was reading the paper. "You alright mate?"

Max internally smiled to himself and looked up at the guy. He was pretty tall and had messy maroon hair.

"Hey" Max replied.

"So, anything interesting happening in the world?"

"Not really. The only thing interesting in this thing is the sport. And they don't even have damn baseball in it!" Max threw the paper on the bar and took a sip of his drink.

"You like baseball?"

"Sure. You?"

"Yeah! Love it! Used to play when I was in America."

"You're American?"

"Yeah. Me and my parents moved here when I was about 12."

"Weird, my family moved here when I was eight." It was true, Max had moved from America to England when he was eight. Unfortunately, after a year, his mum decided she didn't like it and went back to America; apparently she didn't like her family either.

"There you go Mike."

"Thanks, keep the change." He faced Max again and held out his hand. "I'm Michael"

"Max" the blonde replied as he took the offered hand.

"I don't suppose you'd like to join us?" Max glanced over at his friends and smiled.

"Love too."

---

Laughter filled the pub. The six teenagers were joking and smiling as they got up from their seats.

"So we'll see ya here tomorrow night at 8?"

"You bet!" Max replied.

"See ya Max!" the five boys left as Max walked up to the bar and placed the empty glasses on the bar. Phase one complete. He had become great friends with each of them in just that night and they were all going to meet up tomorrow. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around. It was then something caught his eye. He looked at the bluenette curiously. He was reading a book in the corner of the room on his own. He lifted his glass, not taking his eyes of the page. Just as the glass was put to his lips he looked up and locked eyes with Max. The blonde was shocked. He was staring into deep crimson eyes that seemed to memorise him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't look away. Finally he managed to tear his eyes away and walk casually out the door.

Max walked down the street with his hands stuffed into his pockets. As he breathed, smoke dissolved into the air. For such a warm day, the night was frigging freezing.

"Hey Maxie!" a boy ran up behind the blonde and started walking next to him.

"Tyson? What are you doing here?"

"duty"

"But I thought you already had duty?"

"Yeah but it was an emergency. Some five year old had a heart attack last week and now it's my job to look after him until he's better. I'm now his and his sister's babysitter."

"Heh, sounds fun?"

"Its better then listening to some old bat complain about something!" Max chuckled a bit.

"Well, now you've gotta listen to some young brat whine. Not much difference if you ask me" he joked.

"So, how's your duty going?"

"Alright, I'm meeting with him and his friends again tomorrow."

"Is he cute?"

"Tyson!"

"Come on Maxie, just asking! S'not like you're gonna shag him!"

"You're so crude" Max said quietly

"Well, is he?"

"Not really."

"So have you got a place to stay?"

"Yeah, it's not far."

"Well, I'll see ya some time tomorrow."

"Sure, night buddy."

"Night Max" Tyson looked both ways and ran across the road. He pulled his coat a little tighter around himself and strode down the street. He was thinking about random things when he bumped into something. He looked up and was about to apologise when he was beaten to it.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's alright I wasn't either."

"Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm fine"

"Good. Well sorry again" and with that the guy walked off. Tyson stared after him for a bit then shook his head and started walking again. _'What kind of weirdo has yellow eyes?'_

---

"Good. Well, sorry again" he carried on walking smirking to himself. As he rounded the corner he took out his mobile and dialled a number.

"Hey Kai? Yeah, just now. How'd you get on with goodie two shoes? Right, see ya tomorrow." He flipped the phone shut and pocketed it. He smirked again; this was going to be fun…

---

"You seen him yet? He's going to meet with them tomorrow so I'm planning to make the move then. Bye." Kai threw the phone to the other side of his bed. He lied down and looked up at the ceiling. The image of those blue eyes were glued in his mind. They were so innocent, so unsure. This was too easy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another chapter done. i'm kindda stuck for ideas so if you want to see something if the fic, please tell me and i might put it in. thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Into Temptation

Sorry for the extremely late update, especially to Zotz - glad you like my story so much!

Thanks to all my other reviewers, and i've taken the suggestions on board.

Finally, i don't own Beyblade or the song. it's by Crowded House and belongs to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray pressed the button and waited until he saw the song being queued before he walked away. He passed the bar winking to Kai and walked out of the pub.

"I do believe it's your turn to get the drinks in Maxie?" Michael said in a mock posh voice laughing.

"And I believe I got the last round"

"No you didn't I did!"

"You can't blame me for trying Steve!" Max patted the boy on the back laughing. "Right, same again?" without waiting for an answer, he got up and walked to the bar. And stopped.

There he was. The guy from yesterday, leaning heavily on the bar and drinking. Max took a deep breath and carried on walking. He stood next to the guy happily, hiding his nerves. He wasn't quite sure what he was nervous of, the guy wasn't scary but he made Max's heart was thump in his throat. Maybe it was the awkward moment yesterday…

"Yo, Jodie, same again please!"

"Comin' up!"

"Hey" Max froze. He spoke. He quickly calmed himself before turning and replying.

"Hey" he said cheerfully.

Kai turned sideways to face the blonde, faking a friendly expression.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new?" Max gulped as he looked into the crimson eyes again. He now had a fair idea why he was nervous, this guy was gorgeous. He had a thin, handsome face with soft pink lips that complimented his pale skin. His messy hair looked so soft and the red eyes glistened with mystery.

"Actually, I'm just visiting. Are you a local?" it was taking all his power to keep control of his voice. He looked down at the bar trying to hide the blush he could feel coming.

"Only for the past week. I'm visiting too." Kai stared down at the angel. He knew what effect he had over Max and he liked it. Once the low voice stopped talking, Max vaguely noticed that the song had stopped and a new one came on. "I'm Kai by the way." Max looked to the side and saw an offered hand. _Crap…_

He turned round and smiled brightly.

"Max" as he took the hand, the hair on his neck stood up. Kai's hand was soft yet strong and wrapped round his like they were pieces of a puzzle. He reluctantly withdrew his hand and looked back at Kai's face. He was smiling at him.

"So who are you visiting?" Kai asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh, umm…" _crap, I didn't think of an excuse…_ he saw Kai turn round, a little disappointed.

"Secret or are you just letting me down gently?"

"What?"

"Look, Max, it's alright. I should've known. I mean, good looking people are always taken" Kai turned around a bit more until there eyes locked. Max looked straight into them, shocked. The murmur of the pub seemed to drift away; the only thing Max heard was the faint music.

/ In a muddle of nervous words  
Could never amount to betrayal  
The sentence is all my own  
The price is to watch it fail

As I turn to go  
You looked at me for half a second  
An open invitation for me to go

Into temptation  
Knowing full well the earth will rebel  
Into temptation  
Safe in the wide open arms of hell

"I…err…what?" Kai sighed and took another drink.

"Look, I'm gay and I think you're cute. I'm sorry if I…"

"Actually I was talking about the other thing…" Max let himself smile and relax. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he felt bold and flirtatious. Kai frowned in confusion. For a completely innocent angel, that sounded a bit bold. "What you said about good looking people being taken," Kai turned round to look at the blond. He was casually leaning on the bar smirking. "hypocritical, don't you think?" Max looked at him and they once again locked eyes. Kai felt himself smirk in return.

/ Lose yourself when you linger long  
Into temptation  
Right where you belong

Kai shifted closer.

"Are you saying you think I'm good looking?" he asked slyly.

"Well, there's no point in denying it." Max's eyes flickered to Kai's lips. They were so close. They were an open invitation but he couldn't. He looked back at his eyes, his smirk growing. Kai shifted even closer.

"Does this mean you'll come out with me after you've finished with you're friends?" Max knew this voice and image would stay with him all day and taint his dreams at night.

/ The guilty get no sleep  
In the last slow hours of morning

Max looked at the others mouth and leant closer until his lips were centre meters away from Kai's. He saw the bluenette's lips curl into a smile and then he looked into the deep crimson. He leant the slightest bit closer and whispered,

"No" then smiled and returned to his original position. Kai was shocked to say the least. He thought he had him.

/ Experience is cheap  
I should've listened to the warning  
But the cradle is soft and warm

Max's took the drinks in his hands and smiled at Kai.

"It was nice to meet you Kai" and then he walked over to the table and sat down extremely happy with himself.

As he watched the angel walk away, the shock passed and he smirked. He took another drink and let himself smile even more. This was going to be far more interesting then he thought…

Max smiled at the jokes and stories being told but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was still going over what happened at the bar. No matter what happened or how much he tired to stop, his thoughts were completely engulfed in Kai.

/ Into temptation  
Knowing full well the earth will rebel  
Into your wide open arms  
No way to break the spell  
Don't tell

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it. the songis called Into Temptation by Crowded House.

sorry again for the late update and i promise it won't take as long to update again.

looking forward to all your reviews and thanks.


	5. The Start of Something

this chapters crap but it's just setting the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray opened the door and turned left. He walked down the quiet street and watched the few cars pass. _I wonder how long it'll take Red…_he mused as he crossed the road.

"Look it's not that bad…" he heard a voice say desperately. He smiled.

"But it hurts!" a young voice sobbed and within seconds, a horribly high pitched scream was heard. Ray's smile turned into a frown as he neared the dramatics, he hated children.

"Sh sh sh…come on it's just a small graze…"

"Ty-Ty?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Can you help me?"

"I'm a bit busy Em…"

"IT HURTS!"

"I know Jay, just calm down and…"

"BUT IT HURTS!" and the screaming continued with the addition of the complaints of a small girl. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"Need some help?"

Tyson opened his eyes and looked up at the figure in front. The sun was behind him so Tyson couldn't see his features but he was sure he'd seen him before.

"My name's Ray, we bumped into each other last night."

"Oh, I'm Tyson"_ I should probably stop staring…_

"So, do you want help?"

"Depends, you got a sledgehammer?" Ray laughed.

"Is that for you or the kid?"

"Ty-Ty?"

Tyson looked down at the long forgotten children. The boy was still clutching at his knee possessively. He had stop crying but his eyes were red and puffy. The girl was standing up and pulling on his t-shirt.

"Sorry Emma, what is it?" he said as he picked the girl up.

"Jay needs a plaster." She said pointing to the nodding five year old.

"Of course." He put the girl down and prised the boy's hands from the cut. "Do you know where your mum keeps them?" the children shook their heads in unison.

"I'll go have a look" Tyson looked up.

"Would you mind?"

"Course not. Just as long as you pay me back" Tyson smirk at him

"With what?"

"Don't know yet?" Ray said and winked before he went into the house.

"Mummy!"

"Huh?" Tyson turned to see Emma run up to her mother. He stood up and patted the dust from his jeans. As the woman came closer, Tyson could hear the little girl talk a mile a minute, telling her mum all about what happened like she every time.

"Hi Mrs. Jones."

"Hello Tyson."

"And then Jay hurt himself really badly and…"

"Oh, is he alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. He just tripped, it's a small graze."

"Oh you and your dramatics Jay" she said as she picked her son up.

"Found one!" they all turned to see Ray come out of the house holding a plaster triumphantly.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Jones. He's a…friend. He was walking by when Jay hurt himself and offered to get a plaster."

"Oh, well, I suppose you and your friend want to go. Here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Thank you as always." Tyson took the offered money and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." He smiled pleasantly and walked away, aware that Ray was following.

"So…you actually gonna keep that money?" Ray asked after catching up with him.

"What?" Tyson asked a little shocked "why wouldn't I? I worked damn hard for it!"

"Because you have no use for it, you're dead…" he paused "I would say because it's the right and honest thing to do, but that ain't up my street."

Tyson looked at him dumbfounded. He just stared as the smirk on his face grew. Ray looked sideways at him, acting extremely proud of himself. The angel snapped out of his daze and started to panic.

"How do you know that? Who are you? What do you mean it's not up your street? What…" but he was interrupted by a hand.

"Jesus, you don't half ask a lot of questions…but you still haven't answered mine…" there was silence as Ray moved his hand.

"I put it in her handbag in the car when she goes in the house."

"Well won't you make your Father proud!" Ray teased as he held the angel's chin in his hand. The bluenette jerked his head out of the contact. "Go do it then, we don't have all day!"

After putting the money back and getting some way from the house, Tyson reattempted his questions.

"So, you gonna answer me?" Ray looked at the other boy. He looked younger than him, but then again, he could've died way before him, making him older…but would that count, would he be…. "Yo, hello!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…wandering mind…" he smiled his cheeky smile as a lady bumped into him.

"Sorry" she mumbled in a high voice before clip-clapping down the street. Ray watched her walk away, her arse bobbing up and down, the skirt rising steadily higher.

"Wandering eye too by the looks of it…" he turned his attention back to the angel.

"Can't help it if I have an eye for beauty" he said as his eyes raked over the innocent.

Tyson felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he noticed Ray's action.

"Um, so…who are you?"

"What? I met you like, ten minutes ago and you don't remember?" he sounded genuinely shocked.

"No, I meant are you really Ray? And…what do you do?"

"What do you mean what do I do?"

"Well, how do you know I'm…dead?" he whispered after checking the other people on the street weren't listening.

"Oooh, well you'd be asking the wrong question then." Tyson quirked an eyebrow at him. "You should be asking 'what are you?'" Tyson became even more confused. "You see, I'm a…" Ray paused as they went round the corner. "Actually, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like it" he whispered seductively in the angel's ear. As the hot breath washed over his ear, the hairs on his back rose as the shiver went down his spine. It had been a long time since Tyson had felt like this. "Then again…" Ray started. He had unnoticeably moved away from Tyson's ear and was now looking up and down his body slowly before returning to the position "maybe you would…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as usual, thanks to all my reviewers, your comments are much appreciated and please review again, thank you.


End file.
